Seperation Anxiety
by benevolentPyro
Summary: What happens when Hikaru and kaoru become careless and get caught by their mom showing how much they really love eachother. They can only hope that nothing bad will happen.
1. Caught

Hello! This is an ouran fanfiction . I do not own any of the characters or the show.

* * *

"Hi-Hikaru more" Kaoru moaned and gasped as his twin took Kaoru's erection into his mouth. Hikaru smirked around his twins length and sucked hard bobbing his head at an agonizing pace . "Hikaru s-stop teasing, go f-faster." Kaoru tangled his fingers in Hikaru's hair. Hikaru did as he was asked and sped up his pace. Kaoru moaned tossing his head back and pushed hikaru's head down and thrusted into his mouth. Hikaru held his twins hips still and moaned. The room filled with the sound of Kaoru's pants and moans.

Hikaru stopped once he hared a knock on the door. Kaoru quickly pulled a blanket over Hikaru's head and covered himself with it. Their mother walked in and Kaoru blushed bright red and groaned when Hikaru swirled his tongue around the head of Kaoru's erection. "Hikaru? Kaoru? Are you two okay? Why is it so dark in here?" Their mom looked around for the switch trying to get to it in the darkness "nngg its just me mom, please don't turn on the lights ." He gasped again when Hikaru sucked hard on the head of his cock. Their mom looked at Kaoru confused "Kaoru...are you alright what's going on?" She stepped forwards.

"NO! I-i mean Im sick and I don't want...nggg you to get sick too mom." He groaned and slid his hands under the covers once again tangling his fingers in Hikaru's hair. He pushed his head down forcing him to deep-throat his cock. Their mom nodded "Alright hun. Do you want me to have a maid bring you some medicine?" Kaoru shook his head violently "nnno I don't want them to get sick either. I'll get some latter." He whined as Hikaru took his twins length out of his mouth. "Um. Alright I hope you fell better soon. Im going to go find your brother." She left closing the door behind her. Kaoru gasped when he felt a somewhat slick finger slip into his entrance. Hikaru moved the blanket off of them and moved up and planted a kiss to Kaoru's lips.

"Nice job getting rid of mom." he slipped another finger in kaoru's entrance thrusting them in and out and doing scissoring motions to stretch the opening. Kaoru squeaked as hikaru slid his tongue between the youngers lips. Their tongues battled for dominance over the other Hikaru wining rather quickly. The elder ground their hips together and finally slipped a third finger in thrusting his fingers in and out causing the boy under him to wiggle and writhe underneath him. "Ahh Hikaru...please" he thrusted against Hikaru moaning. Hikaru niped at Kaoru's neck "Please what my dear brother? I can't know what you want if you don't tell me." He said smirking as he thrusted his fingers deep into Kaoru hitting his prostate making the other gasp and moan. Hikaru smirked rubbing his fingers against Kaoru's prostate. Kaorus cheeks grew bright red and he arched his back thrusting himself down on Hikaru's fingers. Hikaru smirked and planted kissed down Kaoru's neck as well as nipping and sucking on it making sure to leave a noticeable mark.

"H-Hikaru s-stop teasing me...ngg I need you inside ahhh me" he continued grinding against Hikaru moaning and panting. Hikaru slid his fingers out and helped Kaoru turn around so he was on his knees legs spread wide. Hikaru placed kisses down kaorus neck and slowly thrusted his length in causing Kaoru to moan in pain tears escaping the corner of his eyes. Hikaru thrusted in and out slowly trying not to hurt his twin."Hnnn kaoru your so tight" Hikaru moaned as his brother started to thrust back against Hikaru tossing his head back and moaning as Hikaru rammed into his prostate. Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru's torso forcing him to sit up on his knees. He grabbed Kaoru's chin and turned his head then kissed him again.

Kaoru gasped moaning loudly as the new position allowed Hikaru to thrust deeper. "mmm Harder. Hikaru please ngg fuck me harder" Hikaru smirked and thrusted in hard and fast. Kaoru arched his back and tilted his head back resting it on Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru groaned as he felt kaoru tighten around him. He continued thrusting in and out hitting kaoru's prostate over and over making him see stars. Hikaru niped at Kaoru's ear and all the way down his neck while he pinched and rubbed his twins nipple. Kaoru leaned forwards and placed his hands on the wall to help keep him up right. Hikaru slid a hand down kaoru's chest and to his erection wrapping his hand around the base and started to stroke up and down.

Kaoru's moans grew louder and louder "nggg Hikaru I'm so close. Please just a little harder ahh" HIkaru thrusted hard and deep pumping his hand faster and biting down on hikaru's neck causing the younger to whimper and whine "nyehh Hikaru. Yessss" he thruster his body back against hikaru's. "Hi-HIKARU!" Kaoru moaned as he came his body going limp and he fell forward resting his uper body on the bed. Hikaru thrusted a few more times before coming deep inside his twin. Hikaru pulled out and flopped onto the bed by kaoru who was now laying completely flat on his stomach panting. Kaoru snuggled against his twin laying his head on the olders chest. Hikaru smiled wrapping his arms around kaoru "I love you" he said then planted a kiss on the top of his brothers head. "I love you to Hika." He sighed and closed his eyes as he fell asleep. Hikaru grabbed the forgotten blanket covering both of them with it and soon fell asleep as well.

A few minutes latter a knock was heard and their mom walked in "Kaoru hun I couldn't find...oh" she smiled seeing her two sons asleep "I guess he must be feeling a little better then." She smiled then set a small thing of medicine on the nightstand. She placed a kiss to their foreheads then left silently.

* * *

"HIKARU!" Kaoru woke springing up to a sitting positio he winced at the sudden pain he felt. He gasped when he felt arms around him and a kiss on his neck. He quickly turned to see hikaru. He sighed and hugged back smiling "whats wrong kaoru? Did you have a nightmare?" Hikaru asked and planted a kiss to kaoru's cheek giving him a concerned look. Kaoru nodded and Hikaru pet his brothers head and planted a kiss to his forehead "what happened?" Kaoru frowned hugging hikaru tighter. "Mom and dad they...they found out about us and took you away from me. I wasn't allowed to talk to you...or see you. I was all alone" Tears escaped Kaoru's eyes and hikaru just smiled "shh Kaoru its okay. Nobody is ever going to take me away from you. I love you Kaoru. Nothing is going to keep us apart and you will never be alone" Kaoru smiled as hikaru wiped his tears away. "Now let's shower then get something to eat alright?" Kaoru nodded and got up then went to the bathroom connected to the room to prepared the shower while hikaru took the sheets off the bed and put them in a hamper. Hikaru joined kaoru shortly after.

When they finished their shower they changed and shared a kiss before leaving the room and going downstairs to the kitchen. They sat down and soon had plates of food and were joined by their parents "Oh Kaoru sweetie are you feeling better?" Kaoru nodded "Yep thanks to hikaru. Even tho I asked him to stay away to not get sick he came back and helped make me feel better." Kaoru smiled and hikaru nodded "of course I did what kind of a brother would I be if I couldn't help my twin when he isnt feeling well." Hikaru smiled at kaoru. And started to eat and kaoru did the same.

When they finished they left the table and went to their room. Kaoru sat on the bed and hikaru walked to the t.v. in their room sitting in front of it. He rumaged threw the games they had "Kaoru want to play a game?" Kaoru nodded "Sure. How about... a racing game?" Hikaru nodded and put one in the console then gave kaoru a remote. kaoru moved off the bed and sat next to his twin. Hikaru smiled then pulled kaoru into his lap and placed a kiss to his lips and smiled and blushed. The two selected the cars they would use then a map and started the game. As soon as the screen said go the two raced of easily passing other cars. they had chosen the hardest map and were head to head. Oftenwhenever the two would tie in a game thy would play some dirty trick to try and beat the other. Usually it would work better for hikaru and he would wound up wining.

Hikaru groaned kaoru was slowly getting ahead of him and he needed to stop him. He smirked having the perfect idea to distract him. Hikaru rest his hands in Kaoru's lap still pressing buttons on the controller trying to get ahead of kaoru. He took one hand off the controller and slid it upwards and cupped kaoru's crotch rubbing his hand against it. Kaoru froze allowing hikaru to pass him. Hikaru smirked then grabbed the controller again "Oh I'm sorry kaoru. Did I distract you?" He chuckled and kaoru huffed "you cheater...two can play at that game." Kaoru ground his hips down against Hikaru. Hikaru's cheeks flushed red but he continued to play trying to focus. He placed kisses on kaoru's neck before biting down. Kaoru whined leaning more of his weight against hikaru as he continued to grind against hikaru trying to get in front of him again. Hikaru smirked when he saw the finish line. He sped up and went thew it kaoru huffed and put the controller aside "fuck this" he moved so he was straddling hikaru and he thrusted their hips together and kissed Hikaru.

Hikaru kissed back thrusting his hips up against kaoru's. They moaned lips locked and tongues battling. Hikaru wrapped his arms around hikaru's waist pulling him closer. Kaoru tangled his hands in hikaru's hair grinding his hips harder against Hikaru's. The older twin pulled away from the kiss moaning. Kaoru smiled and moved off of hikaru then pulled off his twins pants and boxers. He griped his twins erection and licked the tip then put it in his mouth swirling his tongue around it. Hikaru thrusted into kaoru's mouth and griped kaoru's hair and thrusted repeatively fucking his twins mouth. Kaoru moaned around the length and hikaru moaned "ngg Kaoru...I'm so close." Kaoru sucked hard swirling his tongue around the length.

"KAOURU" hikaru groaned kaoru's name as he came. "hikaru...Kaoru...what are you two..doing?"they both froze as the sound of their mothers voice. Kaoru swallowed and his cheeks turned bright red. They were careless and they got caught. They could only hope nothing bad would happen now.

* * *

To be continued.

Well I hope you guys like the story so far. Please leave comments so I can know if I'm doing okay at writing the story. Thanks


	2. Seperation

Alrightso I don't own ouran and all that ya know disclaimer stuff. Also in this story I made hikaru and kaorus dad actually the opposite of how he actually is. So yea...hope u enjoy and stuff

TW: slight abuse, crying

* * *

"KAOURU" hikaru groaned kaoru's name as he came. "hikaru...Kaoru...what are you two..doing?"they both froze as the sound of their mothers voice. Kaoru swallowed and his cheeks turned bright red. They were careless and they got caught. They could only hope nothing bad would happen now.

* * *

Kaoru quickly moved away "M-Mom I...uh..." Their mom starred at them frowning "How long?" She asked and Hikaru stood "Mom ple-" Hikaru was interrupted by his mother "I said how long?" She spoke sounding disappointed. Hikaru sighed "about a month after we joined the host club so...almost a year." He said then their mom turned to kaoru. "Kaoru yesterday when I came in here were you really sick? If not you are to tell me what was actually happening." She said and kaoru nodded.

"I wasn't sick mom. When you walked in the room Hikaru was...he was giving me a blow job...and after you left he...he fucked me...I'm sorry I lied to you." Kaoru mom sighed "do you two love each other or are you just doing it to have sex?" She asked. "We love each other" the twins said in unison. Yuzuha nodded "alright then...I guess its fine with me, but we have to tell your father." Hikaru shook his head. "Mom no we can't...you know how he is. Hell be angry, please don't make us tell him..."

Yuzuha sighed "well your father will find out eventually. so either I tell him or you two do." Kaoru sighed "can you tell him mom?" She nodded and smiles then hugged her sons "I love you two boys so much. Ill go tell your father, you two go to the living room and wait there. Your father and I will be there soon." The twins agreed and she left the room. Hikaru looked to kaoru and hugged him "Don't worry kaoru everything will be fine. I love you and I'll protect you."

* * *

The twins held hands as they sat in silence waiting for their parents to arrive. When they finally did the boys stood and their father walked over stopping in front of them. "Boys, is what your mother said true? Have you two been having...sex...with each other?" He asked a look of disgust on his face. The twins nodded and their father sighed. "Why is it that your mother told me this? Why are you two doing this? You two are in the host club are you not? You two could have any girl you would like, yet you choose to fuck each other? Do you know how wrong, how gross that is? Not only are you two brothers but you are twins, identical twins. You might as well be fucking yourselves."

Hikaru gulped looking his father in the eyes "We do it because we love each other father, its true we are in the host club and lots of girls like us but we don't like them in that way. We know lots of people will think its gross and probably hate us for it but we don't care because we are in love. Lastly just because we are twins that doesn't mean we are the same person. We are two totally different people ." their father growled and slapped Hikaru making him hiss in pain and cover the red mark on his cheek with his free hand.

Their dad growled "NONSENSE! You are related. You two are only allowed to love each other as FAMILY! You cant be lovers."he then turned to the younger of the two "Kaoru you have always been the smartest out of you two. Please tell me, do you really love Hikaru or has he been using you for sex to fulfill his own twisted desires?" He asked as he glared at the older of the two boys. Kaoru glared up at his father "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH TERRIBLE THINGS ABOUT HIKARU! Hikaru would never use me for something like that! Hikaru protects me he wouldn't use me! I love him and he loves me! " he shouted and their dad raised his had again this time to slap kaoru. Hikaru grabbed his fathers wrist before he could touch kaoru and glared at him "Don't touch him." He growled out only to once again be slapped by his father.

"Stop!" Their mother came over pulling the boys into a hug "you are not to lay another finger on our boys. I don't exactly agree with this either, but you should be happy they even found love." She said. This time he glared at her "Are you crazy women!? Be happy for them when they are fucking each other!? Never! That's it! You two are not allowed to be together. From this day forward you two will be separated. You will no longer live in the same house. You will have different classes and you are not to be in the host club unless you are apart or one of you quits the club. You two will decide witch of you will be moving out then whoever is will pack their things and go. The limo driver will take you to the second estate and that is where you will stay." After that he left.

Kaoru wrapped his arms tight around Hikaru and he started to cry "H-Hikaru...please tell me this is just a dream." Hikaru pet his brothers head "shh kaoru its OK. He can't keep us apart forever. Well find a way to be together." He kissed the top of his twins head as he tried to calm him down. Their mother sighed "I'm so sorry boys. I thought your father might have been a little more excepting then that since we both knew about your brotherly love act at the club. I'll try my best to get your father to let you stay together but it may take a while if its possible...I'll leave you two alone." She placed a kiss on their foreheads then left

Hikaru signed sitting on the couch "kaoru you should go to the other estate. I don't want you here when dads like this...mom can't hold him back forever." Kaoru stared at hikaru a look of terror on his face. He opened his mouth to disagree but hikaru shushed him. "Don't try to convince me to go. I'm not letting you stay here with him. Like you said I protect you and as long as I'm alive he is not going to lay a finger on you, I'll be fine...Also if one of us has to leave the host club...I'll do it. I want you to continue to have fun with our friends in the club. I can always find other ways to hang out with them" Kaoru sat down by Hikaru and pulled him into a hug.

Hikaru held the younger close "I love you so much kaoru. I'm going to miss you.." Hikaru buried his face in kaoru's neck to hide his tears. Kaoru ran his hands through Hikaru's hair to try and keep him calm "Go ahead and let it out Hikaru...you can't be the strong one all the time...let me comfort you for once." Hikaru let the tears flow as he hugged kaoru. Kaoru placed a kiss to the top of hikaru's head and continued to comfort his brother. Once hikaru had decided he was done crying he sniffled then sighed releasing the hug. Kaoru kissed hikaru's tear stained cheeks and smiled "it will be OK hika, like you said, he can't keep us apart forever.

* * *

"No way! I will not let our sons be together! What is wrong with you? They are twins! TWINS! Not only that but they are both guys! I will not have both my sons be gay! They are not allowed to be together and that's final!" Their father shouted as he sat behind his desk typing away on his laptop. Kuzuha sighed "but sweetie. Our boys say their in love with each other. You should be happy they found love, not many people can and was they have. Yea their brothers and its strange but its their lives. They say they don't care what others think so why dose it matter? Also what if its just a faze their going threw? Our boys our still young after all..."

"A faze? Fine. In that case if both of them find a girlfriend or someone to date then I'll consider letting them be around each other again but that's all. Now please call Mr. Suoh and have him change the twins classes, I have work to do."Yuzuha nodded and left. She got her phone out then called tamaki's father. It ringed for a bit before there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon Yuzuru, this is Yuzuha Hitachiin, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiins mother."

"Ah yes my son talks about them a lot. Something about them being shady twins?"

Yuzuha laughed a bit "yes that's them. My husband wants to swtch their classes so they don't share classes anymore because he believes they are to close, however I do not agree to him. I was holding maybe you could tell him its to late in the year for you to change their classes. It would mean a lot to me and my boys."

Yuzura stayed silent for a moment "Hmm...yes I suppose I could do that."

Yuzuha smiled "Oh thank you yuzura. Hold on, ill go tell him." She said before peeking her head in her husbands study "um sweetie, Yuzura says its to late in the year for him to switch their classes" he glanced up at her before reaching his hand out "may I have the phone please?" She nodded and walked over placing it in his hand.

"Hello Suoh? Could you please change my sons classes, they have been entirely to close lately. "

"Look I'm sorry Hitachiin but I can't. Its simply to late in the school year for me to change their schedules. However I can have their teachers make sure they don't sit near eachother.

Mr. Hitachiin sighed "very well, thank you Suoh." He hung up then handed the phone back to his wife. Please tell the boys. Yuzuha nodded and left heading to the twins shared room. She knocked on the door before entering to see the boys packing bags full of Kaoru's clothes and other things. "I have good and bad news boys. The bad news is that unfortunately you guys can't be together right now. However the good news is you no longer have to switch classes." The boys smiled and hugged their mom "thank you mother" she nodded smiling and hugging them back

"Oh I almost forgot your father also said if you two can find another person to date he will consider letting you two at least be around each other again. I got him to believe what you two are doing is just a faze." The boys smiled at their mom hugging her tighter "thanks a lot mom. Your the best"

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru had finished packing their bags and now everyone stood at the front door including the srevents to say their goodbyes to the young master. Yuzuha hugged Kaoru as she started to cry "goodbye kaoru, I'll make sure to come visit you every week." Kaoru hugged back smiling and saying his thanks. Next was Mr Hitachiin who just smiled "I'm sorry I had to do this but I don't know how else to deal with this. I do still love you Kaoru but I can't accept the thought of you together." Karu sighed frowning "its okay dad..."

Lastly was Hikaru who smiled and hugged Kaoru "I'll miss you Kaoru, I love you." He pulled away a bit and kissed kaoru pulling one hand away to flip off his gather knowing he was currently glareing at him. Hiksru licked kaoru's lips asking for entrance that he was quickly granted. Hikaru continued to flip off his father as he made out with his twin in front of the door. Soon they both pulled away and Kaoru was blushing light pink "Bye Hikaru, I love you to" Kaoru picked up the last bag the others already in the limo and he opened the door leaving the estate. The moment he stepped outside he heard a loud slap and he winced knowing their father most likely slapped Hikaru for making out with Kaoru in front of him. A second latter a loud thump was heard and Kaoru resisted the urge to run inside and help his brother back to his feet. Kaoru got in the limo and Kaoru started to cry as the limo left the estate.

* * *

okay guys I am supper sorry for taking forever to update. I'll be honest I forgot I was writing this for a while then when I remembered it took a while to figure out whast to do. Anyways, I dunno what to do for the next chapter so if you have any suggestions on how I should write the next chapter please comment. Buh bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. I'm very sorry again for not updating, I've been very busy since i got a job because i have to deal with that. Anyways i want to say thank you to the person who commented as a guest named 'Hi' for the amazing idea and let you know i plan on using it. I hope it turns out the way you invisioned. also i gave the servants random names, some may or may not be crossovers ;) Thanks again, now to the story

* * *

As soon as Kaoru left Hikaru turned to be slapped hard across the face by his father causing him to stumble and fall to the ground a few servants gasping or stepping forward to help him before they were stopped by Mr. Hitachiin. "No, do not help him. This terrible excuse for a son will have to get up himself. as for you young man. How dare you kiss your brother in front of me! That is disgusting and you will NEVER do that in front of me again, or so help me you will never see your brother ever again!" Hikaru growled glaring at his father. "You cant keep us apart forever! We will see each other again whether you like it or not and your going to have to deal with it because we don't give a fuck what you think! I love him and nothing you do will EVER change that!" His father growled and kicked him. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME BOY!" His father grabbed him by his shirt forcing him to his feet. "Fuck. You." Hikaru said smiling before once again getting slapped by his father and falling to the floor before he left. his mom following after to try and calm him down in any way she could.

The second they both left a few servants ran to Hikaru's side to help him. "young master are you alright? Is there anything we can do to help?" one asked as. Hikaru shook his head. "no, I'm sorry you guys had to see that, but there is no need to worry I'm fine. Kyobi I'm going to my room please let my father and mother know I'm not coming down to dinner tonight." he said as he got up. Kyobi nodded "would you like me to bring your dinner to your room sir?" Hikaru shook his head as he walked off to his room. "I will not be eating tonight." Kyobi nodded "alright sir, please try to have a good rest of the night." Kyobi said as she walked off to the direction of his mother and fathers room and knocked on the door and walked after he heard a quiet "come in"

"Sir, Mama, Your son has told me to inform you he does not wish to have dinner tonight." Yuzuha sighed then looked to her husband. "see what you did now, you have hurt him so bad he refuses to eat dinner. You shouldn't of separated our boys! They found love, sure its with each other and its strange but love Isn't perfect or flawless. They found something not many can and you stole it from them. cant you just let them be together?" Yuzuha asked pained to know her boys wouldn't see each other again for a while. "NO! This is not love! This is incest and its not okay, they are going through a faze and as long as they feel the need to be together they will not see each other and that is final! Nothing is going to change my mind on this matter, now if you'll excuse me, I'm bringing Hikaru down to dinner whether he likes it or not. Yuzuha stepped in front of him.

"No, I will go talk to Hikaru and bring him down to dinner, I will not have you two fighting all night. Now go down to the dinning room and wait for us." Mr. Hitachiin sighed rolling his eyes. "Fine but if you don't get him down to dinner then i will." he said leaving the room and walking down to the dinning room. Yuzuha sighed once more "Thank you kyobi, I'm very sorry you had to see that, you are free to go" kyobi nodded. "Its no trouble at all mama, just call if u need me" he said bowing a little before leaving. Yuzuha left as well going to Hikaru's room. She knocked on the door "Hun may i please come in?" she asked. she heard a sound of approvel and walked in closing the door behind her. She looked to Hikaru seeing him curled up on the bed tears running down his face as he hugged a pillow.

Yuzuha sat next to him petting his head "Mom...He took him...He took Kaoru from me and i cant do anything about it. I can't live without him Mom. Kaoru is my everything, We've never been apart this long before" yuzuha continued petting his hair and placed a kiss to his forehead. "yes i know hun, and I'm so sorry I couldn't stop your father. Regardless of what he is doing though he does still love you two." Hikaru sat up whipping his tears away. "Oh please, He just beat me in front of everyone, and he almost hit Kaoru, That Isn't Love mom."Yuzuha pulled Hikaru into a hug. "He dos love you, He is just angry and you know he cant control his anger." Hikaru hugged her back "Its never been this bad though..." Yuzuha puled away "yes I know, but Hikaru you still need to eat." Hikaru shook his head no. "I will not eat, my meals are with Kaoru and i will not eat unless i am with him." Yuzuha sighed nodding "alright i understand. I love you Hikaru" She said and kissed his forehead "Your father will most likely be coming up here soon." She said frowning before she left to go down to dinner.

"Ah Yuzuha, I see Hikaru is not with you, do i need to go get him?" He said with a scowl on his face. Yuzuha shook her head no, just leave him be you have already caused him enough pain for one day." Mr. Hitachiin rolled his eyes. If he wanted me to stop he would have stopped with his attitude already. Now if you will excuse me, im dragging Hikaru down here whether he likes it or not." he said getting out of his seat. "Please at least try to be kind, and please, Don't hit him again" He walked by her heading up the stairs deciding to ignore her comment. when he got to Hikaru's room he opened the door to Hikaru's room and walked in seeing him hugging a pillow. "Get up boy, You are coming down to dinner and you will eat with me and your mother."

Hikaru scoffed "No thanks I'm not hungry, why do you care if i eat with you anyways, I thought you wouldn't want to be around your child who fucks his twin. After all i am just a shit excuse for a son aren't I?" Hikaru said showing no emotion what so ever. Mr Hitachiin frowned for a second remembering he was the one who said that. He didn't really think that way of Hikaru, he was just upset. Upset that Hikaru would disrespect him in such a way, But he did hit Hikaru...But Hikaru and Kaoru were fucking, behind his back and under his roof and their siblings. Twin god damn brothers, and now he was upset again. Pissed that they dare disrespect him in such a terrible way as to do that in his house. "Hikaru you will come eat with us or you will starve! If you do not eat with me and your mother you don't eat at all!" Hikaru rolled his eyes and rolled over on his bed. Mr Hitachiin walked forward and grabbed Hikaru forcefully turning him to face him then grabbed his shirt pulling him off the bed "Boy you will look at me when i talk to you! I tryed to be nice and you continued to use an attitude with me, so until you eat with me and your mother you will not eat, not at school and not at home. you will no longer be given money for food. I'm cutting you off. Hikaru rolled his eyes again "Fuck you and your money! I don't need food anyways!"

Mr. Hitachiin had decided he was done with Hikaru and his attitude so he punched him in the stomach then dropped him to the ground before kicking him in the stomach in the same spot making him wince, "You are a complete and utter disgrace. I raised you to be a gentleman not an ungrateful bastard so until you will learn some respect i will treat you like the bastard you are boy. he said before kicking him once again and leaving to go back down to dinner. Hikaru curled into himself clutching his stomach in pain and crying once more "K-Kaoru...Im so sorry..." he sobbed silently. Hikaru just sat there on the floor sobbing for hours and thinking about Kaoru before he passed blacked out. a few minutes latter his mom came in the room one of the servants with her "oh hun I'm so sor-...oh y" Yuzuha looked at hikaru frowning "Rin will you please help me put him in bed. He nodded silently walking to the young master and picking up his sleeping body then setting him in bed. Yuzuha moved the blankey over him then sat down whipping his tears away and kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry hun. I love you." she said before shutting off the lights and leaving with Rin.

* * *

As the limo arrived at the estate servants came out to greet the young Hitachiin. One of them stepped forwards and opened the door for him and Kaoru stepped out. "Hello sir" Kaoru stepped out of the limo. "hi Sebastian" (ye that's right Sebastian.) Sebastian closed the door behind Kaoru "is you brother not with you today? You two are never apart." He asked and Kaoru who broke down into tears again falling to his knees. "Young master are you okay? what happened to you?" he asked as he knelled down to comfort and help Kaoru up. Kaoru sniffled as he felt a cloth on his face whipping away his tears."i suppose father didn't tell you, he found out me and Hikaru were together and he separated us. He hurt Hikaru, and made me leave, and now i have to live here. He wont let me see my own brother. Sebastian frowned giving the young Hitachiin a hug. "I'm very sorry to hear that master, I do hope your father will change his mind. I know how much you two care for each other, but until then we are all happy to have you here and will take good care of you, and if you ever fell the need to talk about it you can always come talk to me" Kaoru smiled a little hugging him back, Thank you Sebastian." he pulled away from the hug and turned to walk inside and Sebastian followed him after asking a few other servants to grab Kaoru's things and take them to his room for him.

Kaoru sat on his bed laying back and staring at the ceiling, he just lied there staring as the servants came in setting his stuff down while maids put them away. Soon enough Sebastian came into his room. "Young master I'm sorry to intrude but dinner is ready." he said smiling slightly. "I don't feel like eating tonight" Sebastian frowned. "Sir, i know you are upset about what happened with you and your brother but please, you must eat. You wouldn't want Hikaru to see you aren't taking care of yourself when you see each other again do you?"Kaoru opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again. he sat thinking for a minute, Ok fine, Ill come eat. Ill be down in a minute, I need to wash up first." Sebastian nodded and left the room closing the door and went downstairs to prepare a plate for Kaoru. Kaoru got out of bed with a heavy side then walked to the bathroom washing himself up and changing before he left to go to dinner. He ate his food silently thinking about Hikaru and hoping he is okay. As soon as Kaoru finished eating he went upstairs and went to bed

* * *

Alright thats chapter 3. sorry it took so long to updatte but thanks for being patient with me ^-^ hope you all like it


End file.
